The night we ended it
by obsessedwithezria
Summary: One-shot: Good things don't happen to everyone. What happens if Aria gets a text from -A saying she has to break up with Ezra? Read to find out! First fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Aria's POV: **

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I shut it off, sat up, and stretched out to get ready for the day. Today consisted of taking a shower, getting ready, and going to Ezra's apartment to spend our Saturday together like we always do. I loved spending my Saturday's with him. We always spent our time watching old movies, doing a little kissing here and there, and eating take out. What I didn't know is that today was going to end on a bad note.

I got out of bed and walked over to my closet to pick out a cute dress for the day. I headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After I got done I put on some makeup, grabbed my purse and phone and headed out the door.

While I was walking to grab some coffee for Ezra and myself, my phone rang telling me that I had a new text message.

_Good morning beautiful. Are you on your way over? Love you. -E xx_

I smiled when I read the text and replied instantly.

_Good morning to you too handsome. Yes I am on my way over, but I'm stopping to get some coffee for the both of us. Be there in 10. Love you too. -Aria xoxo_

While I was standing in line ordering our coffee, my phone rang again. I ignored it thinking it was just Ezra replying. After getting our coffees and walking out the door, I grabbed my phone to see what Ezra said. But it wasn't Ezra. I looked at the name "Unknown number." I gasped. I clicked the 'view' button. I read the text over and over again.

_**Aria, Aria, Aria. Break up with that hot boyfriend of yours or else. -A**_

Tears were now in my eyes threatening to fall over. I couldn't believe it. Was -A being serious that I have to break up with the love of my life? I couldn't do that to Ezra. He would know something was up if I acted all happy when I texted him and then go over to his apartment and just break up with him out of the blue. What am I supposed to do? What will happen if I don't break up with him? What does -A mean by "or else"? I didn't realize I dropped our coffees while panicking. I really didn't feel like buying new ones.

-A has made my life a living nightmare now. The thought of losing Ezra forever breaks my heart into a million pieces.

**Ezra's POV:**

After texting Aria, I went to go take a shower and hopefully find her sitting on my couch in my apartment when I got out. About 20 minutes later getting ready in the bathroom, I stepped out and realized my apartment was empty. "Aria?" I called out thinking maybe she was just hiding like she sometimes does. I looked in the kitchen and nothing of Aria's was in there. She should be here now. I have a weird feeling that something is going wrong. I'm probably just overreacting. The coffee line was probably just long because it was a Saturday, and everybody goes to the coffee shop on early Saturday's in Rosewood. I decided to text Aria again, hopefully not sounding impatient.

_I'm getting pretty lonely without my gorgeous girlfriend next to me. -E_

I waited 10 minutes for a reply. Aria still hasn't answered. She probably forgot to charge her phone and it probably died on her.

**Aria's POV:**

I was still standing in the same exact spot as I was before when I read the -A text. I had just received Ezra's new text. I didn't know how to respond. I have to break up with him so I can't text back something sweet. I decided just not to respond at all. I started walking towards his apartment. I was walking as slow as I can. I started to feel depressed and I started to bawl my eyes out. People were staring at me but I didn't care. It starts raining out of nowhere. "Great" I say sarcastically out loud. This is just perfect weather to crush someone's life forever.

I reached his apartment building. I still don't know how I'm going to break up with him. I open the door and walk up the three flights of stairs.

I walk right up to apartment 3B. I stared at it for a good five minutes while crying even harder. All of a sudden the door flew open and there stood the love of my life.

"Aria!" He pulled me into a hug. I pulled away immediately. Ezra backed away.

He kneeled down to my level and saw that I was crying. "Aria, what's wrong sweetheart?" He started to wipe away the tears with his thumbs but I stepped away from him.

"Please do not touch me." I said in a whisper loud enough that he could understand me.

"Aria?" He sounded heartbroken. I can't even believe this is happening to me. All I want to do right now is hug and kiss him and never let go of him. But I need to act strong and stop crying and break up with him already.

"Ezra.. I can't do this anymore." I say clearer than I did before. "Babe what are you talking about?" He replies sweetly.

"Please...do not call me 'babe'. I can't do this. Us. It's just not going to work out." I tell him. "Aria. We have been with each other for over a year now. Why are you doing this? You sounded so happy before." His voice changed to a lower tone.

"I just can't do this anymore! Okay? Just please don't try to talk to me or call me or even get in contact with me. Just please act like we have never met each other. Forget about me alright?" I yell at him.

It was quiet for a second and I gave him one last look and walked straight out of the apartment without looking back. Every step further away from him was hurting me more and more.

**Ezra's POV:**

What in the world just happened? I can't believe what just went down in the past 5 minutes. I thought I was having a nightmare. The love of my life just broke up with me and left me standing clueless and shocked in my apartment. I can't let her get away. I love her way too much to let her go.

"Aria!" I run out of my apartment. "Aria!" I scream a little louder than I did before. "Aria!" I finally catch up to her outside. I pull her by the arm backwards and she turns around and faces me.

"Ezra I swear, please just let me go." She looks directly at me.

"I can't let you go. I love you way too much to lose you Aria. Don't you see that? I love you!" I tell her looking directly back at her.

"If you loved me you would let me go right now and just forget about me. Please." She replies with her voice cracking. I can tell she is trying not to cry.

She yanks her arm out of my grasp and gets into her car.

I just stare at her. I can't think of any words to say. I am blown away. I watch her drive away. The most amazing girl in the world had just walked out of my life within a short amount of time. I turn around walking back to my apartment building sadder than I have ever been before. Forgetting about the most amazing girl in my life will be the death of me.

**This is my 1st fanfiction. Reviews would be nice! Please don't say anything harsh. Let me know how I can improve? :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all who reviewed! It means a lot. So this was supposed to be a one-shot, but people wanted it longer so I made another chapter. :) I'm not sure how long it will be, because I don't know what to write about in future chapters. Anyways, I am really sorry I haven't updated sooner. School is really hard on me right now, and I have finals in almost a week. So I will try to post a new chapter hopefully soon. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or Ezria, because if I did, Ezria would have more screen time. **

**Aria's POV:**

As I drive away from Ezra, my heart breaks even more. I can't believe I even let A get to me like that. I just let A destroy my relationship with Ezra so easily. I am so stupid. Who does that? All I wanted to do was go straight back to his apartment and kiss him with all the passion I had all night long. But I couldn't. A would find out, and something would happen. All I could think about was the A text he or she sent me. I couldn't take the risk that something would happen to me or him. When I finally reached home, I shut the car off and ran into the house. Mom, dad, and Mike were all in the family room. They watched me run straight up the stairs, and then they heard a loud door slam. I run into my bed and bawl my eyes out. I heard some footsteps up the stairs. I listened to them get closer and closer to my door. Suddenly there was a knock.

"Aria? Can I come in please?" _Crap.___It's my mom. I don't really feel like explaining to her that Ezra and I split up because she would ask too many questions and it would make me even sadder.

"Umm..now's not a really good time. I was just about to get ready for bed!" That's the first excuse that came into my mind. Lame, I know.

"Aria, I know when you're lying to me. Can I please come in?" She pleads. I didn't respond so she took it as a 'yes' and came in. She saw me lying on my bed, staring off into space. She looked at my red, blotchy face that was covered with tears and makeup smeared down it. I feel the bed sink down next to me and realize she sat down.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asks while taking a tissue and wiping up my tears.

"Nothing." I say impatiently. I am clearly not in the mood to talk.

"Something has to be wrong. You wouldn't just run into the house, slam your door, and bawl your eyes out on your bed. So please let me know what's wrong." Ella said.

"E-Ez..Ezra and I broke up, and I miss him more than anything right now." I say while new fresh tears start flowing down my face.

"Why did you guys end it?" She says. I know she doesn't probably care, but I just needed someone to talk too. Now I have to make up a lie because I can't tell her the real reason we broke up.

"Drama got in the way I guess. We got in an argument, and we just ended it there."

"Aria. You guys love each other. I may not accept this relationship, but you guys have been through everything together. You guys won't let drama ruin your relationship. I know you guys better than that."

"Mom-"

"You'll find a way, okay?" She looks at me with that _I know you will _look.

"It's...it's not that easy mom. You don't understand. You really don't."

Ella makes herself more comfortable on the bed and turns more towards me.

"If I didn't think you guys would get back together, do you think I would be sitting here next to you right now? Do you think I would tell you that you guys will eventually get back together? I understand it may not be tonight, or tomorrow, or next week..but you guys will. Alright? I promise you Aria." I sit up straight. I start crying even more, and reached out to hug my mom tightly.

"I love you mom. Thank you."

"I love you too baby. Now, will you at least try talking to Ezra? Maybe try figuring out something-"

"Yeah, yeah. I will. Thanks again mom."

"You're welcome. Sleep tight."

I watch my mom walk out of my room and shut the door quietly behind her. I want to listen to my mom and talk to Ezra, but honestly I don't know if I can. I don't know if he'll ever forgive me. My heart tells me to go to his apartment, but my mind floats back to the A message. I don't know what will happen. But it's worth the shot for the one you love, right? I decide I want to talk to him face-to-face. I climb out of my bed, grab my purse and keys, and head my way out.

**Ezra's POV:**

I still couldn't get over the fact and she broke up with me. After watching her leave, I knew she wasn't going to come back. I make my way back into my apartment, and go right to the fridge. I pull out the scotch and pour myself a glass. I sit on the couch with my glass, and think about all of the stuff that just happened tonight. I glance around my apartment and all I could spot out was Aria's stuff everywhere. Either her stuff, or the stuff we made together. It all still reminded me of her. I don't think I will ever get over her. I've never loved anyone else more than I've ever loved Aria. I think about all of our memories we had together in apartment 3B. Like the first time she ever came to my apartment, or when she told me about the Jenna thing, or when she found out about Jackie, or when we made love with each other for the first time the night I was fired from Hollis. I think about _every _single memory in the apartment, including memories outside of the apartment. I was pulled out of my thoughts at a loud sudden knock at the door. Who would be knocking at my door this late? I set down my glass, and walk over to the door and open it and see the person I least expected to see. _Aria._

"Aria? Wh-what are you doing here?" I can't believe I'm staring at the love of my life again.

"I came here to apologize. I didn't mean anything I said. Ezra, I am so so so sorry. I know I can be a brat sometimes, and I took it too far tonight. Tonight was a mistake. I didn't mean for it to happen. I really hope you could forgive-" I didn't let her finish the sentence. I took her into my arms and kissed her with all of the passion I had bottled up inside of me. I run my tongue on her bottom lip asking for entrance. She immediately opens her mouth. We continue kissing until we are both out of breath. I look down at her and hug her tightly.

"I missed you so much, Ar. You have no idea. I was so so worried you were never going to come back. I thought we were done for good. I love you with my entire heart. You are my one and only, Aria."

"I missed you so much too. I love you more than anything in this entire world." I lean down and kiss her forehead. I pull away from our embrace, and take her hand and guide us into the apartment. I close the door behind us and push her up against it immediately. She moans into my mouth when I kiss her more deeply. I start unbuttoning her blouse, while she starts unbuttoning my shirt. The rest from there was another memory they made.

**Please review :) Sorry this wasn't proofed really well.**


End file.
